She's All I Want
by Sw33TDreamz.leddie
Summary: This Story is based off Episode 48 "Eddie Takes Off" and Loren deciding whether she's gonna go see Eddie or pull away from and give him some time to figure out what he wants. Read to find out..I don't know whether or not this is gonna be a ONE SHOT but left me know. Don't own HH or characters if i did we would have a Season 2 Lol..Only good Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's POV**

**I feel really bad for lying to Loren,But I just wanted to be alone I think...But then again she's all I can think about..I want to be with her but I'm scared of my feelings for her because there strong...But I think I might've messed it up though...I shouldn't have told I was going to a damn factitious press jun-cent. But one thing I'm really curious about is Loren telling me she loves me...Does she?..I know she hurting because what I said****"Back atcha" that's the last thing she wanted to hear...Do I Love her?**

_**Mk Club**_

_Loren: Thanks Max for letting Kelly have this meeting here._  
_Max: Ah, No Problem Loren. How did it go?_  
_Loren: Good , Its all moving so fast I'm actually starting to think well believe that I can do this so, Ill see you later Max._  
_Max: Um Loren *scratching to the back of his head unsure* You got a minute? _  
_Loren: Yeah *she said curiously*_  
_Max: You talk to Eddie lately?_  
_Loren: Uh Yeah, but he's going out town._  
_Max: He went to our bungalow To clear his head he's had a pretty ruff week._  
_Loren: Yeah I figured ._  
_Max: So _don't worry he's not running away from you.*he laughs*  
Loren: Okay, Thanks  
Max: Why don't you go see him. I don't think him being alone is the best thing for him right now.  
Loren: Max I don't know he wants to be alone. What if he's not happy to see me?  
Max: Ah, When is Eddie not happy to see you?  
Loren: He won't be today if I show up at that door.  
Max: Loren ..Eddie being alone at this point is not a good idea I really think he needs you.  
Loren: Max..  
***Max rights down the address and hands it to Loren***  
Max: Just think about it.  
Loren: Okay...***Loren got up and hugged Max and left* **

**Loren's POV**

**I'm so confused at this point when it comes to me and Eddie one day he's my best friend then the next day he's kissing me like what does he want a Friendship Or Relationship Considering the fact that I told him loved him he probably thinks I want a relationship..but what the hell I don't even know why I said that at this point to be honest..Ugh that is a lie I do love Eddie its just I'm scared. I think I know who I need and what I need ...Mighty Mel to rescue! I hope**

**Eddie's POV**

**Geez...I'm bored I need some inspiration.. I need Loren..I wish she was here..**

**Mel's House**

_Mel: Lorennn!_  
_Loren: Mell!_  
_Mel: What's up?_  
_Loren: Eddie_  
_***Melissa looked up being sarcastic***_  
_Mel: Really Where!_  
_Loren: Haha..Very funny..I'm serious Mel..._  
_Mel: Sorry Tell me what happened_  
_Loren: So you know how Eddie went to a__** *putting up her fingers or quotations***__ "press jun-cent" _  
_Mel: Yeah, Why the fingers?_  
_Loren: Because like I said He didn't go to a "press jun-cent" He went to his dads bungalow to clear his head_  
_Mel: He lied, Wait but how do you know ._  
_Loren: Max told me and gave me the address to the Bungalow and I'm not sure I'm gonna go cause I don't even know where I stand with him...an __*** Mel cuts Loren off***_  
_Mel: Wait Max gave you the address and instructed you to go see Eddie .._  
_Loren: Yeah.._  
_Mel: Then why are you standing here talking to me..You better go map that bad boy online a Go see him_  
_Loren:Mel I don't wanna come off as a stalker._  
_Mel: No Lo you won't a stalker would go up the person house sit in the car and eventually come up with are reason to knock on the door Loren: I don't on what circumstances I would need that but okay...I don't think I'm going Mel: Come on Lo why else would you be over here if you didn't wanna go you didn't think I would talk you out of it did you? Loren: yes *__**she said under a whispers* **__Mel: Really Lo your going end of discussion..Bye Lo__** *she said pushing her out the door* **__Loren: I don't on what circumstances I would need that but okay...I don't think I'm going Mel: Come on Lo why else would you be over here if you didn't wanna go you didn't think I would talk you out of it did you? Loren:yes *__**she said under a whispers* **__Mel: Really Lo your going end of discussion..Bye Lo__** *she said pushing her out the door* **__Loren:Okay._

_**Loren's POV**_

_**I**__**m gonna Go..**_

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie Pov**  
**Why did I have to lie? What am I gonna do when I get back..I'm gonna sit here and unwhine but as soon as I sit down there's a knock at the door..Wow who could this be I open the Door and a see Loren who looks unsure of why she's here..Why is she here how did she find me? My dad?**

_Eddie: Hey Loren * I said it think at little to happy as I let her in*_

_Loren: Hey *she said sounding unsure*_

_Eddie: How did you find me know one knows I'm here .*I said in curiosity*_

_Loren: Well your dad kinda sent me on a mission * she said *_

_Eddie: *I laugh at her answer and her unsureness* I figured_

_Loren: He's really worried about you and I am to.._

_Eddie: About me or about us_

_Loren: You but about us I'm just confused about that part but more so about you._

_Eddie: Well Thanks ..Look Loren I'm sorry_

_Loren: For what_

_Eddie: I'm sorry for lying to you. I should've just told I thought I wanted to be alone ._

_Loren: Eddie its okay..I don't have a right to expect anything from you so_

_Eddie:No have a every right to though...and I don't need to be lying to you, you don't deserve that._

_Loren: Then Why did you?_

_Eddie: I don't know._

_Loren: Okay..Well its a long drive so I'm gonna go ahead and go I'm glad your doing okay._

_Eddie: Wait what. Loren don't go_

_Loren:Okay now I'm even more confused you said you wanted to be alone. Now you want me to stay_

_Eddie: I did but I get lonely up here._

_Loren: Eddie I don't even know where I stand with you_

_Eddie; Neither do I ..but if anything I want us to be friends okay_

_Loren: Okay.._

_Eddie: Okay_

_Loren: Okay Ill see you later.._

_Eddie: Loren its along drive just spend the night_

_Loren: You don't mean that you just feel sorry for me._

_Eddie:No ba- Loren I absolutely mean that._  
_**Eddie's Thoughts: Wow that was close I almost called her baby I'm glad I caught myself I don't even know where itcame from.**_

_Loren: What never mind okay.._

_**Eddie takes Loren's purse and sits it down.**_

_Eddie: I didn't expect this__*** he said looking into Loren's eyes sitting next to him***_

_Loren: What_

_Eddie:Us to have such a strong connection you know I don't know if I can trust my feelings at this point ._

_Loren:Me too I didn't expect any of this I mean my dreams of meeting you and having success music But this__.._

_Eddie: I know a but it scares me_

_Loren:What , ME_

_Eddie: No me and my feelings for you.._

_Loren: You really have feelings for me_

_Eddie: Of course I do I thought it was obvious_

_Loren: Well .._

_**Eddie leaned in for a kiss Loren leaned in as well but then she remembered Eddie wanting to befriends so she decided that's what they were gonna be so instead of kissing him she hugged him...She could tell Eddie was taken back about what she did.**_

_**Eddie's Thoughts: yeah I messed up Big Time.. But I still have one question**_  
_**Eddie pulled back from the hug**_

_Eddie: Loren do you really Love Me?_

_Loren: ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren ****Thoughts****: ****Yes ****I ****do ****Love ****I ****wanna ****be ****with ****you ****and ****forget ****about ****all ****our ****troubles****..**

_Loren__: __I __wouldn't __say __it __if __I __didn't __mean __it __Eddie__._

_Eddie__: __Look __Loren__...* _**_She _****_cut _****_him _****_off_****_*_**

_Loren__: __Eddie __you __don't __have __to __sit __here __and __tell __me __you __love __me __and __you __don't __mean __it __or __force yourself__to__..*__Eddie __cut __her __off__* _

_Eddie__:__I'm __not__...__I'm __saying __Just __be __patient__ with me __I __want __a__re relationship __with __you__ ..__I __wanna __make __sure __Chloe __is __out __of __the __picture__._

_Loren__: __Okay __but __I __just __want __you __to __know __that __when __you __say __friends __and __then __turn __around __and __kiss me __that __confuses __me__..t__hat's __why __I __did __what __I __did__ .._

_Eddie__: __Its __fine__ ..__so __I__can't __kiss__ you __at __all__ .._

_Loren__: __As __long __as __were __friends __uhhh __no __no __you __can't__ .._

_Eddie__: __Maybe __I __should __chose __my __words __wisely__ .._

_Loren__: __Yeah_

_Eddie__: __Hug__?_

_Loren__: __Sure_

**_Eddie _****_scooted _****_in _****_for _****_a _****_hug _****_then _****_before _****_Loren _****_wrapped _****_her _****_arms _****_around _****_him_****_._****_he _****_started _****_kissing her_********_neck_****_ .._**

_Loren: __Mmm__..__Eddie __stop_  
**_He _****_stops_**

_Eddie__: __Why __you __didn't __say __I __couldn't __kiss __your __neck__,__You __taste __good __by __the __way__...__and __sounded __like __you __were__enjoying __it__ ._

**_I _****_said _****_as _****_I _****_felt _****_heat _****_crawl_****_ up my _****_face_****_._**

_Loren__: __Well __I __wasn't__so__.._

_Eddie__: __Sure__ ..__You __wanna __go __take __a __walk __on __the __beach__?_

_Loren__: __Yeah __but __there's __something __I __need __to __tell __you __though__.._

_Eddie__: __Yeah __what_

_Loren__: __When __I__called __you __earlier __Chloe __answered __and __she __told __me __you __were __in __the __shower__._

_Eddie__: __Oh__ god_

_Loren__: __Yeah __she __just __made __it __should __like __you __guys __had __slept __together__._

_Eddie__: __No __that __is __not __true __trust __me __she __just __came__ to my __place __and __asked __for __a __favor __that's__all__ .._

_Loren__: __Okay __I __believe __you__..._

_Eddie__:__So __about __that __Walk__._


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie and Loren are walking . the beach enjoying each others company Eddie breaks the silence.**

Eddie: Loren you know you can't resist me forever.

Loren: Oh I can so watch me

Eddie: I'll give you the rest of the night..

Loren: I don't care your the one who is gonna be begging to kiss me so we'll see

Eddie: Yeah we will* he said walking away then he turned around and said* Oh yeah I'm not playing fair

Loren: What..

**Mel's House**

**Adam: Mel are you gonna call Beth**

**Mel: Yeah, But I'm scared the first time I called I dialed the number and she answered but I panicked and hung up.**  
**I just wanted you to be here so you hold my hand while I call her but not while I dial..* she laughs***

**Adam: Well I'm here now so dial away**

**Mel: Okay**

**Back at the Bungalow**

Eddie: Loren I'm getting ready to get in the shower...

Loren: Okay Whatever.  
**Loren's Thoughts : I wonder what he's planning ugh I wish never said what I said but then again this could be fun.**

Mk Club

Bartender: How bout you go upstairs and rest or something I'll close this place down

Max: Yeah sounds like a plan

Bartender:Goodnight Boss

**Max was on his way upstairs the he turned around and saw Nora Standing there he came down the one step and walked over to Nora**

Max : Hi Nora

Nora: Hi Max

Max: What brings you Down here on this fine evening?

Nora: Well I just wanted someone to talk to and You came to mind so I hope its okay for me to be here.

Max: Yeah its fine...Everything alright

Nora: No

**Bungalow**

**Eddie Got out the shower and decided he was gonna tease Loren a little but by walking out there shirtless so he slightly dried off leaving himself a little wet he put on Some boxers and some sweatpants and socks and Walked out there to see Loren sleep on the cogirl so he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.**

Mk club

Max: What's Wrong

Nora: Its Loren she's spending the night with Eddie and I'm really worried

_Max starred to feel really guilty_

Max: Why she's spent the night with him before.

Nora: I know but there closer now and I'm afraid that they'll you know

Max: I kinda have a confession to make

_Nora Nodded_

Max: I kind of sent Loren to go see Eddie

Nora: Oh Max

Max: Sorry I just felt like Eddie didn't need to be alone I think Eddie really needs Loren right now

Nora: Its just I don't want her getting hurt she's my little girl

Max: I understand Eddie will take good care of Loren and if he doesn't he will have to deal with me I promise.

Nora: Okay..

**Bungalow**

**Loren Woke up to Eddie behind her with his arms wrapped around Loren's waist all she could do was smile**

**Eddie: Hi there**

**Loren: Hi...*she said getting off the couch realizing Eddie had no shirt on**  
_Loren's Thoughts: Okay Loren you can do this just breathe.._

Eddie: You okay? ***he said with a smirk on his face***

Loren: You think just because you show up in here without a shirt is gonna do something really? *** She said getting up***

_**Eddie started walking towards Loren and she just kept backing up until Eddie realize she couldn't go any further because of the wall he got close to Loren has she was backed up against the wall**_  
_**He put his chest against Lorens she felt his breathe on her nose she laughed and realized what she had to do, she wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck making him think she was gonna kiss but she just sat there and looked him in the eyes..and then his lips and she **__**repeated**__**.**_

_Eddie's Thoughts: __Oh __God __I __need __to __back __away __before __I __kiss __her __and __lose__.._

_**Eddie **__**pulled **__**away **__**leaving **__**Loren **__**laughing**__**.**_

_Eddie__: __Your __Not __playing __fair_

_Loren__: __Well__ you messed __that __up __when __you __came __out __here __with __no __shirt __on__..._

_Eddie__: __I'm __gonna __win __this __one __way __or __another__ ..._

_**Okay **__**I **__**need **__**some **__**ideas **__**on **__**this **__**next **__**part **__**I **__**don't **__**wanna **__**do **__**anything **__**to **__**out **__**of **__**Loren's **__**Character **__**so**__**..**__**Let **__**me **__**know**_


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie: Loren I was thinking maybe we could stay up here for a couple days or no we could do something else if you want It doesn't matter *he said nervously*

*She laughs*Loren: Yeah I mean I probably need clothes but I think we can work that out right...*raises her eyebrows*

Eddie: Yeah definitely...

Loren laughs again and she walks up to Eddie and and rubs on his bare chest to tease him.

*she walks away grabbing her purse*

Eddie: Where you going?

Loren: I need clothes right are you coming?

Eddie: Yeah let me put on a shirt and some shoes wait .

Loren: Okay

Eddie put on A black hoodie and a black and white Raiders snap back with all white high top air force ones.

Eddie walked up to Loren with his hand out and Loren looked at him confused.

Eddie: I wanna Drive

Loren: Okay..*she hands him the keys*

Eddie: Come On..

Mel's house

Mel: Hi hello this Melissa Lisa's daug-

LiMonster a.k.a Lisa: What the hell! I told you not to contact her in anyway..

Mel: What's the big Secret?!

Loren's House

Eddie and Loren arrived at her house

Eddie and Loren were walking towards the door and when Loren went to unlock the door Eddie spun her around and leaned in hoping they would kiss because this is where they first kissed but Loren laughed and turned around and went in and He chased her to her room and pinned her against the wall and said..

Eddie:Your gonna kiss me..

Loren:Your right you win *she leaned and Eddie closed his eyes and Loren kissed her two fingers and put them on Eddie'slips..

Eddie: Okay

Loren: Let me get some stuff...

Loren grabbed her Adidas pants to sleep in and a tank top and she grabbed her sports bra and shorts so she can go running the morning and she grabbed her bikini so she can go to the beach. She also grabbed her song writing book.

Loren: Alright I'm ready let's go before I change my mind...*she laughs*

Eddie: okay let me carry that for you.

Loren: No its okay I got it ..

Eddie: Fine

Max'sApartment

Max: Wantadrink?

Nora: Oh Yes I'm so glad you asked

Max laughs as he poured Nora some whiskey

Nora: Thank you

Max: My pleasure

Nora: How've you been?

Max: I've been good I'm just worried about Eddie his label doesn't like his new material and he is really bummed..

Nora:I loved the songsThere different but the good songs and if he feels the songs are strong he should go with that and .I think its good for him to take a turn.

Max was amazed I at sounded like something Katy would say That moment Max didn't care he crashed his lips on Nora's and Nora kissed him back..

Back at the bungalow

Loren went I'm the bathroom to change and Eddie went back to his previous stage before they left he took off his shoes and hoodie and his snapback..Leaving him in sweatpants and socks. Suddenly he had to pee really bad..

( A.N: Keep in mind there's two bathrooms *wink*)

Eddie's Thoughts: Where's Loren?

Eddie opened the bathroom door and his eyes widen immediately. Loren was in her bra and underwear Loren immediately turned red and closed her eyes.

Eddie: I'm sorry I thought you were in the other bathroom Why are you closing your eyes?

Loren: Um I don't know...can you

Eddie: Yeah sorry..

Eddie left and waited for her to come out.

Eddie Thoughts: Gosh I feel so stupid she's was obviously embarrassed..and uncomfortable i understand that part but why was she embarrassed,but why? she's Beautiful inside and out.

Loren came out the room and she was still red ...

Eddie: Loren I'm really sorry I wouldn't have walked in if I knew you were in there. I'm sorry

Loren: Its fine I was just shocked and embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable.

Eddie: Embarrassed?

Loren: Yes...

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Okay I know everybody tells me that I'm beautiful and gorgeous and all this other stuff having to do with my appearance but If I am why don't I feel like that, that's why I was embarrassed and also because I'm pretty sure your use t-

Eddie cuts her off because he knew actually what she was gonna say.

Eddie: Loren can I ask you something?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: Has anybody ever told you that your not Beautiful?

Loren: Well..

Eddie: Exactly every girl that you see on TV and in magazines they get criticized every day about how they look. Even Chloe, They need make up to look good...But you don't because your naturally beautiful Loren..

Loren: Sure anyways

Eddie: Your so stubborn...

Loren: So when you saw me you weren't disgusted?.

Eddie: No not at all it..Your just lucky I have Self control..

Loren Smiled.

Loren:Eddie I'm kind of tired so can you get up..

Eddie: There's a bed in there

Loren: Then where are you gonna sleep?

Eddie: No its okay I take couch you take the bed

Loren:I don't wanna take your bed this is your place take the bed

Eddie:Well we can share the bed me one side you one the other

Loren: It could work..

Loren follows Eddie Into the bedroom the bed was pretty big this could work Loren thought.

Loren: Okay stay on your side.

Eddie: Whatever...* he says when saw Loren taking off her pants*

Loren:I can't sleep with pants I hope that's alright.

Eddie: I sleep naked ...

Loren: Okay maybe this won't work..

Eddie: Hey I'm kidding Its fine I don't mind.

Loren hopped in bed and told Eddie "goodnight" he wrapped his arms around her and said "Goodnight"

Loren: What happened to sides?

Eddie: I didn't make any promises.

Eddie Thoughts: I love this I think im ready to jump in with both feet..Loren Tate Will you be my Girlfriend?

Loren was sound asleep and a couple minutes after Eddie was to..

Next Morning

Eddie's Thoughts: I love this...I love her ...

Fuck I can't deal with this ...

Eddie kills Loren the end

(Ha-ha just kidding)

Loren wakes up to see and turns over to see Eddie Staring at her

Loren: Eddie Stop Staring its creepy..

Eddie: Your Beautiful...

Loren: Thanks I guess...I'm gonna go take a shower.

Eddie laughs while shaking his head and then says

Eddie: When are you going to believe me?

Loren: As soon as I see it..

Eddie: How can I show you that you are Beautiful.

Loren: You tell me you want me to see it so badly..

With that Loren went to go take a shower leaving Eddie Thinking..

**Lol Did I scare you next chapter will be up in a bit I'm having trouble..More Ideas..Review...Some told me in a review that the story was bad..I couldve sworn i said good reviews only but i don't care Fuck Them! Also Someone Gave me a really good idea about the teasing thing I would THANK THEM but it was a Guest so if they still read this they'll know who they are...Yayyy! But in the next chapter...Oh Toodles!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie: Hey Loren you wanna go to beach?

Loren: Sure let me go put my Bathing suit on and we can head.

Loren went to her bag to get her bathing suit out of it but she couldn't find her bottoms and Eddie walked out and sat on the was still looking for her bottoms in the bag and Eddie heard Loren groan and he laughed and looked over to see Loren's ass in the air and he smiled and he licked his and he got up and walked up behind her grabbed her hips and asked "What's Wrong?"

Loren:Eddie! Really?

Eddie: What *he said acting clueless*

Loren threw the bathing suit top at him

Loren: You know your not as "smooth" as you think you are?

Eddie: I thought that was pretty smooth.

Loren:Whatever..Ah there it is..Im gonna ready.

_**2 MINUTES LATER**_

Loren: I'm ready

Eddie:Let's...

Loren blushed

Loren: Really the staring again?

Eddie: You Look amazing

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: Your Welcome, Come On.

Loren and Eddie are walking on the beach and all of a sudden Eddie picked Loren up and threw Loren over his shoulder and Ran to the water

Loren: Eddie! Put me down like Now!

Eddie:Okay whatever you say. * he put Loren down in the Water*

Loren: Eddie I can't swim.

Eddie rushed over to Loren picking her

Loren said "Gotcha" as she pushed Eddie under the water.

Eddie: Oh your definitely gonna get it now.

Loren: Sure you are.

Eddie chased Loren out the water he couldn't believe Loren was so fast she started slowing down Eddie finally caught her wrapping his arms around her waist

Eddie:Gotcha

Loren: Yeah whatever

Eddie ran back over to the water with Loren over his shoulder and he put her back in the but this time Loren didn't come Back up Loren swam behind came up and jumped up scaring him

Eddie: Gosh Loren you can't do that

Loren: To Bad I did

Eddie laughed

Eddie grabbed Loren's legs and fell back in the water Loren came up first then realizes her top started to loosen and she was trying to tie it then Eddie came up

Eddie: Here let me help you

Loren: Thanks

Loren lifted her wet hair so Eddie could tie her top

Loren: You got it

Eddie finished tying Loren's top, He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her body close to his and he started kissing Loren's neck, Loren started to moans lightly.

Loren; Eddie stop *she said moving away from Eddie*

Eddie:You seemed to like it

Loren realized the sun started set

Loren: Look*she said pointing at the sun*

Eddie: Wanna watch it?

Loren:Yeah

Eddie stood beside Loren has she watched the sun set While he stared at her and admired her beauty

Eddie: Your so Beautiful * he said still staring*

Loren turned to him she knew exactly what to do she looked Eddie in his eyes. Eddie moved closer to her he didn't care about whether he was gonna lose he started to lean in he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her with so much want and passion she couldn't help it she kissed him back with the same thing Eddie picked Loren up and wrapped her legs around his torso they kissed for like 5 minutes and Eddie pulled back and said i wanna show you walked back to the house and washed off and put on lounge clothes

Loren: Eddie want his it I'm so curious.

Eddie grabbed his guitar and Loren got comfortable and Eddie started to play

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Loren: Oh my gosh! Eddie that was Amazing..

Eddie: I Love You Loren, I wanna be with you Im ready to be with take of you Love you Will you be my Girlfriend?

Loren; I Love you too and Yes...By the way you know you lost right? *she said laughing*

Eddie: Yes I'm very aware...

Eddie kissed Loren which led to them Making out

Yayy! Let me know what you thought..Please Review...AND SHOULD I LET LOREN BE READY OR NOT? should i go rated r with it or make it little and no detail...Ideas please! I'm gonna leave everyone else out cause I don't know what to do with them So its just A Leddie story...Thanks you Love you Guys!


	7. Teaser

Eddie and Loren are on the couch making out after Eddie confessed his love for Loren.

Loren's Thoughts: Eddie just told me he loves me and Made me she that I'm beautiful..I love him so much...but I'm still keeping my guard up..Wow things are really intense right now.. This might turn into something else..Am I ready to give myself to Eddie?

I just thought I tease you guys lol...Does anybody watch Finding Carter? Chapter might be up tonight I don't know yet we'll see


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie and Loren are on the couch making out after Eddie confessed his love for Loren.

Loren's Thoughts: Eddie just told me he loves me and Made me she that I'm beautiful..I love him so much...but I'm still keeping my guard up..Wow things are really intense right now.. This might turn into something else..Am I ready to give myself to Eddie?

Eddie laid Loren down on the couch never breaking the kiss.

Eddie: Loren? *breathless*

Loren: Yeah *breathless*

Eddie: You Know you don't have to do this..I'm Ready when your ready I don't want you to feel pressured by me especially since it you first time.

Loren: What makes you think it its my first time?

Eddie raised his eyebrow

Loren: Okay it is..Do you?

Eddie: Do I what?

Loren: Want to do this?

Eddie: What's This?

Loren: Eddieeee *pouting*

Eddie: What do I wanna have sex with you?

Loren: Yes

Eddie: No..

Eddie laughed

Eddie: Loren I don't wanna just have sex with and we forget about later I wanna..

Loren: Wanna what?

Eddie: I wanna Make Love to you I wanna remember it...I want it to be meaningful... I want you to remember how I kissed you and caressed your beautiful body and I *his voice is all of a sudden filled with love and so much want* just wanna make you feel wanted *he trails off*

Eddie crashes is lips on Loren's making her lay back down...He pulled away..

Eddie: So..

Loren: I want this Eddie..

Eddie picked Loren up and carried her to the bedroom And laid her on the bed and breaking their kiss Eddie was so nervous he all of a sudden forgot what to do and what order..So he just went with his gut..He started kissing Lorens neck making loren moan a little in his ear turning him on he continued for like 2 minutes Loren moved her hands through Eddies hair Eddie lifted her up Loren was in Eddies lap then she felt something poking her inner thigh and she smirked against Eddies lips

Eddie: What.

Loren shook her head and she pulled Eddie into a kiss.

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: I'm sure

Eddie reached for Loren's shirt and lifted it up and threw it somewhere across the room making Loren giggle.

Eddie started kissing Lorens neck again making her moan..and started sucking on her neck then he reached for her bra unstrapping it and throwing that as well he laid her back on the bed he looked at her and Loren turned red and Eddie noticed and he said "Your beautiful" he started to kiss her neck and went down to her chest and started to suck on her nipple and massaging the other making loren moans lightly..he switched and continue for like 2 minutes he started kissing Lorens stomach all the way down to her belly button he looked up at her and untied the bow on Lorens sweatpants, Loren was squirming in excitement but she tried not to make that known but she failed Eddie noticed Lorens anticipation and he decided that this little teasing game wasn't over ...He pulled Lorens pants down slowly while kissing her thigh he got them off and threw them and he went back up to Lorens lips kissing her he moved his hand to Lorens area..and start rubbing it and he pulled away from the kiss and he went down and put his head between her legs leaving Loren squirming again...he blew at her area twice and he pulled her panties down Eddie was so turned on he wanted to get in her right that moment but he kept going he licked Lorens clit making her moan and he blew at it Eddie's Thoughts: God she taste good she's really wet | Eddie continued for like 3 minutes...Loren couldn't explain this feeling she just knew she didn't want it to stop. Eddie came back up and kissed her and Loren reached for Eddies shirt pulling it off Eddie took it from there and he pulled away and got up and took his pants off giving Loren time to think about what they were getting ready to do he looked at Loren again and then pulled his boxers off and his dick shot up and Loren's eyes widen at his size and Eddie turned red and Loren said mocking him "your beautiful" he laughed and he got on top of her Loren kissed him and there tongues fought for dominance and then Eddie pulled away and he rolled over to the other side of the bed and grabbed a condom out Loren said " Prepared much" Making eddie chuckle he stood in front of her on his knees and took the condom out the packet and rolled it on and he looked at Loren giving her a look basically asking again she gave him a reassuring look..He opened Lorens legs and he rubbed his tip on Lorens area making her moan and Eddie kept doing it over and over like ten times Loren groaned in frustration making Eddie laugh he put his tip in her not going all the way in just sitting there for a second looking at loren she said "don't stop" Eddie slid all the way in he heard Loren groan and he slid out and then slid back in he kept doing that giving her time to get use to the feeling then he slid out then he went back in faster then the last and loren wrapped her legs around him letting him get and Loren Made love until 5 in the morning..

**I would've post last night but I went to sleep... And I hesitated posting another chapter cause I got another bad comment about the story but others like so I'm keeping if you guys like let me know what you think please Review good ones only this guest is pissing me of with the bad reviews They said it was terrible and I need to stop.**

**.I'd like to see then right a damn story fuckn asshole...anyway thank you my idea givers and give me and Ideas about what to do next please...Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Loren's Pov

So last night was amazing..Better than I thought I love Eddie so much I appreciated the way he handled me but I hope he had a great time last night..he sounded like he was but I don't know if that was to make me feel better but who knows..

Eddie had his arms wrapped around me he was still sleep but I had to pee really bad so I slowly tried to unwrapp his arms.

Eddie: Mmm *he moaned pulling me back against his body*

Loren: Eddie I have to pee..

Eddie: Fine *he groaned letting me go*

I got up completely forgetting I was naked and I grabbed the blanket wrapping it around me now Eddie was naked but he laughed.

Eddie: Why are you covering yourself up I saw you like that last night...*He said rolling over and sitting in front of me.

Loren: Well that's different you think now you can just see me naked whenever you want?

Eddie: Well...* I cut him off*

Loren: No * I said turning around I heard Eddie laughing*

I turned around then Eddie snatched the blanket and he sat on it I tried so hard to cover myself so I just quit..

Loren: Eddieee Stop! *pouting*

Eddie: That's not what you said last night.

My mouth dropped when he said that..

Loren: I can not believe you just said that.

Eddie: I was kidding *he said pulling he on his fully exposed lap*

Loren: No you weren't

Eddie: Your right.

I got off him and went to the bathroom my whole lower region hurt but I didn't want Eddie to know that I finished using the bathroom I walked out and saw Eddie jacking off...{ Lol just kidding}

I saw Eddie laid back on the bed he looked like he was thinking

Loren: Penny for your thoughts

Eddie: Just thinking about last night *he said smiling*

Loren: Oh * I said sitting down next to him*

Eddie: You don't regret it do you? *he said with worry in his voice*

Loren: No I really appreciate the way you handled me Do you?

Eddie: No I thought it was amazing I just wanted to make sure you felt the same about it.

Loren: I do.

Eddie: So you remember the way *he sat up* the way I kissed you * he said then he started kissing my neck.

Loren: Mm...Yes.

He stopped and said "the way I caressed your body" he said rubbing my thigh and started kissing my neck again, I couldn't get my words out so I nodded. He got behind me and ran his fingers down my back sending chills down my spine he moved my hair over my shoulder he put his head next to mine and whispered in my ear "I want you" he moved his hands up and down and sides..I felt his little friend on my lower back moving up and down on my back I decided I was gonna tease him so I got up making him groan.

Loren: I think I'm gonna go for a run...

Eddie went back to sleep

Loren just got back from running...she was all sweaty and is ready to get in the shower she saw Eddie coming out the bathroom with his boxers.

Loren: Hey sleepy head

Eddie: Wow! Hey *he said has he sat down on the couch *

Loren: Why the wow?

Eddie: you look hot.

Loren: As in tempature ?

Eddie: No ...*he licked his lips*

Loren:well thank you...your not too bad yourself..*she said as she straddled him*

Eddie is staring at Loren's chest and watched the sweat slide down between Loren's chest...Eddie put his hand behind Loren's ear and crashed his lips on hers. ..Eddie moved his hands from her waist to her but it and lightly squeezed it...making Loren jump a little ...she started to feel something poking inner thigh..and she smiled..She deciding she would aggravate him and pull back and got up and she did making him groan looked down and laughed as she noticed Eddie's Bulge ...He was confused why she was laughing until he..he turned fifty shades of red...He put his hands over it

Loren: I'm gonna go get in the shower..

Finished! Thank you guys for the support you guys were right give me some ideas it doesn't matter just bring them...Love you guys sorry for the lack of words


	10. Not a Chapter Sorry

So here's the thing...You guys

So in the description before you click on the story it says Good Reviews right?

So why the hell do people keep giving me bad reviews keep that crap to yourself dangg!

I got reviews saying this is shit...and you call this FanFiction...this is bad...

Why the hell you reading and reviewing when in the description it says only good reviews then I got some shit saying you don't understand Hollywood Heights if you wanted to write a rated r story or mature story you shouldn't have chosen HH...

Okay there are other fucking people who write way more detailed stories about Hollywood heights how about you go tell then they shouldn't be writing mature stories about Hollywood heights and that's the only damn chapter that was like that and is going to be like there are also other stories where Loren is way out of her character like her being a striper and a dancer and a fighter and a spy and her being like Chloe and shit like that but dont understand HH if I didn't understand the show I wouldn't have wrote the story in the first place. True hh Dan's know Loren can't dance or at least said she can't ...and Why the hell would Loren be a striper ...have you read these Mature stories about Lorens first time and her fucking Eddie there gonna have sex one fucking day in the show if we ever get that shit back...BTW I keep hearing it might come back October 5 or when the rerun or marathon is over but I don't think its true but of it is how bout people sending bad reviews tell them they show is badnor its shit or they dont understand Hollywood Heights...

So the next won't be up for awhile cause school is getting ready to start so...but I am like in the middle of it though its really long well at least it looks like it from my phone lol Bye and thanks supporters and good reviewers I salute you fuck the rest of yall


	11. Chapter 11

Loren got out of the shower and Eddie got in after her Loren was sitting down on the couch playing Eddie's guitar. Then she felt her stomach growl so she got up to see what she could possibly eat...she found some bread and decided to make her and Eddie some toast with peanut.

Eddie walked out the bathroom with towel wrapped around him..and he saw Loren in the kitchen.( True HH fans know where I'm going with this)

Eddie: Well look at you, you domestic goddess.

Loren: Ah well don't put me on top chef just yet it's just toast peanut butter and an special ingredient.

Eddie: Mm what's the special ingredient.

Loren: Your gonna gave to taste to find out.

Eddie took a bite of the toast.

Eddie: Mm that's nice *he said leaning like he was gonna kiss Loren but he started to kiss her neck* Mmm You taste nice.

Loren: Mm Dont start with me I have to go meet up with Kelly and talk some business about the concert.

Eddie: Are you excited?

Loren: Yeeaah.

Eddie: Do you think I should do it?

Loren: Well I can't really be objective about that I have a stake in it to..Why do you wanna do it?

Eddie: Yeah as long as you promise to show up.

Loren: Of course I'm gonna show up I'm opening for you?

Eddie: Oh yeah..Well I do like the sound of that

Loren: Me too

Eddie: Do you know what else I like the sound of?

Loren: Umm, Kissing me?

Eddie: Um.

They both laughed then Eddie kissed her.

Loren: Eddie I have to go soon

Eddie: I know..I think I'm gonna head back too.

Loren I thought you needed some time off..

Eddie: I did but I'm okay now ..I own it all to you...

Loren smiled

Loren: I miss WiFi..

Eddie laughed

Eddie: you just just wanna see how many hits your video has.

Loren: I know I'm a monster aren't I?

Eddie: No I like going on ITunes and seeing where I am on those charts.

Loren: Wow..you ego maniac..

Eddie frowned..( A.N. I couldn't describe his face)

Loren: I'm kidding..

Eddie glared at her.

Loren: I was kidding.

Eddie smiled

Loren: So when do you wanna leave?

Eddie: After your surprise * he said raising his eyebrow*

Loren: Oka- Wait what surprise?

Eddie: Loren, I'm not suppose to tell you...its a surprise..Duh* he laughed*

Loren: Eddie I don't like surprises.

Eddie: Well your gonna love this one.

Loren: Can I have a hint?

Eddie: Nope but get dressed...

Loren: Um..Fine

Eddie: Thank You

Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren but she pulled away.. And went to get dressed ..

Eddie: Really?

In the Car.

It was quiet in the car Eddie knew why Loren wasn't talking ..but he couldn't take the silence.

Eddie: Loren

Loren hesitated..

Loren: What.

Eddie: What's Wrong?

Loren: Nothing

Eddie: Babe don't be like that .

Loren: Like What?.

Eddie: Loren its a surprise and it'll be ruined if I tell you.

Loren: But not even a hint?

Eddie: Its a dead give away.

Loren: Fine.

Eddie: Fine.

Loren: Are we there yet?

Eddie: Yes * he stopped the car and rushed to Loren's side and opened the door*

They started walking and Eddie was smiling, Then Loren saw some lights and water she started getting anxious ..then they finally reached their destination.

Eddie: You like?

Cliffhanger...So I split up this chapter so the next five chapters are gonna be around 700 or 800 words so that'll be up in a while so ...Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
